


Раз и навсегда

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Асмодей наскоро создал связывающую метку и стал читать заклинание для возвращения в Эдом. Раз его сын так хочет играть по странным правилам, то пусть сам к нему спускается. Все нефилимы и парочка вампиров насторожились, направив на него оружие и клыки. Кучка букашек, возомнивших о себе невесть что. Демон запустил метку в Алека. Только кое-что не учел. Точнее кое-кого. Мелкий паршивец, самый младший из нефилимов, оттолкнул брата, в результате чего метка досталась ему. И когда Асмодея затаскивало обратно в Эдом, вместо Алека за ним отправился Макс.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles)/Original Character(s), Max Lightwood/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Раз и навсегда

***

Асмодея выдернули из его любимого красного кресла викторианской эпохи. Хлоп и все. Ни возможности вложить закладку в книгу, которую он читал, ни сменить гардероб. Впрочем, выглядел он всегда роскошно. Но этот домашний бархатный камзол был не для прогулок по Эдому. И уж тем более не для прогулок по миру смертных.

Мгновение, и он уже в пентаграмме. А напротив его первенец со своей сумеречной семейкой.

— Решил пригласить в гости, сынок? — ухмыльнулся Принц Ада, глядя в такие же желтые, как и его собственные, глаза.

Но Магнус не ответил. Он по-прежнему лучился ненавистью. Поджимал губы. Боролся с эмоциями. Тогда в беседу вступил его супруг Александр:

— Нам нужна помощь. Есть кое-что, с чем нам не справиться.

Асмодей перевел взгляд на нефилима. Тот несколько постарел с момента их последней встречи. Даже не так. Он ведь еще не старик. На земле это называется возмужать. Когда птенчик оперяется и способен на самостоятельный полет.

Но Асмодей куда сильнее заинтересован своим сыном и его семьей, нежели какими-то там проблемами. Глобальными. Масштабными. Размерами со вселенную проблемами. Если они не призвали его сюда, когда им требовалась помощь с Лилит, то теперь все куда страшнее.

— Я воплощение внимания, — произносит он, скользя взглядом по прочим собравшимся. Рыжая девчонка и блондин-нефилим. Ничего интересного. Сумеречная охотница и парочка вампиров. Это любопытнее, но тоже ничего особенного. Но это еще не все. Какой-то паренек неуверенно переминается позади остальных. Асмодею не удалось его рассмотреть, и он потерял всякий интерес к очередному нефилиму. Здесь их и так хватает.

— Один из принцев Ада на земле. Мы хотим, чтобы ты помог вернуть его в Эдом. Мы выпустим тебя при условии, что ты дашь магическую клятву, согласно которой вернешься обратно, как только мы победим. И ты действительно нам поможешь, — заявил Магнус.

Асмодей вздохнул. Его сын слишком эмоционален. И чувства затуманивают его рассудок. Никакая магическая клятва на него не действовала. Также, как и сдерживающие узы пентаграммы. Он, в конце концов, Принц Ада, а не рядовой демон.

— И что же я получу в награду за свою помощь? — он вскинул брови.

Магнус еще более недовольно поджал губы, после чего ответил:

— Назови свою цену.

Асмодей ухмыльнулся. На самом деле он понятия не имел, чего бы такого попросить. Если назовет что-то недостаточно ценное, то Магнус ему не поверит. Если перегнет палку, то тоже ничего не получится.

— Визиты ко мне в Эдом. Моего славного первенца и всей его семьи. Муж, дети. Не реже одного раза в год, — навскидку предложил он, оценивая реакцию.

— Это невозможно! Нефилимы умрут, едва оказавшись в этом пекле.

— Как я мог забыть! Ты же связался с потомками ангелов. Ну, тогда я сам, с огромным удовольствием, буду вас навещать. Минимум раз в год.

Магнус явно хотел отказаться, но Алек положил руку ему на плечо, и они обменялись теми взглядами, которые обычно называют говорящими.

— Хорошо, но не рассчитывай, что я выпущу тебя из пентаграммы.

— Как грубо. Обращаешься с собственным отцом, словно со скотиной на ранчо.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты интересуешься сельским животноводством, — презрительно бросил Магнус.

Асмодей пожал плечами.

— Я всесторонне развит. Года, знаешь ли, позволяют.

В этот момент стоящий позади всех нефилим с любопытством выглянул и уставился на Принца Ада. Очередной Лайтвуд, заключил Асмодей. Точная копия Александра. Только ниже, помоложе и глаза темнее. Почти черные. Зато смотрит так нахально, как его сестрица. Типичный нефилим.

— Пришло время для клятвы, — проговорил Магнус, которому явно не нравилось присутствие отца.

— Уверен, что сейчас самое время? — хмыкнув уточнил Асмодей.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — вмешался Алек.

Принц Ада изящно повел плечами и ответил:

— Скорее кого.

Его глаза еще ярче блеснули желтым. И спустя пару мгновений в лофте объявился тот, ради кого и призвали Асмодея.

— Агалиарепт, давненько не виделись, — хмыкнул демон. — Я так и подумал, что ты, как знаток всех секретов, мигом меня почувствуешь.

На лице одного Принца Ада отражалась самодовольная ухмылка. А вот второй хмурился.

— Изгони его, маг. Немедленно, — произнес Агалиарепт. — Иначе я убью всех, кто находится в этой комнате.

Асмодей мысленно закатил глаза. Еще один невежа. Нет, он, конечно, понимал, что его оппонент является генералом адских войск, отличным шпионом, в силу своего дара раскрывать секреты, а еще он отменный боец, и поэтому нефилимам нечего ему противопоставить. Но в общем и целом — типичный солдафон, не имеющий представления о тонких магических науках. Но вмешиваться в разворачивающуюся драму Асмодей не стал. Слишком уж любопытно было узнать, чем закончатся эти страсти.

Блондин извлек клинок серафима и бросился на Агалиарепта. Нефилим, наполовину человек против главного бойца Эдома. У них, похоже, мозгов не много. Желтоглазый осуждающе покачал головой. Благо его зять был не совсем дубиной. Он извлек свои стрелы с ангельскими рунами и выстрелил в Агалиарепта, с которым сражался его товарищ. Более молодой нефилим встал рядом с ним и тоже начал пускать град стрел. В общем и целом, они все вступили в бой. Даже его сын. Его отрада. Его гордость.

Магнус единственный не тупил. Он прикрывал ангельские задницы, атакуя Агалиарепта заклинаниями. Не совсем тем, что нужно, но достаточно, чтобы слегка его ослабить. В такой толпе демону было не устоять. Ладно, Принц Ада раскидал бы всех, как щенков. Вот только отвлекающего маневра в виде козявок-нефилимов было достаточно, чтобы Асмодей вступил в сражение. Сильно сказано, конечно. Всего одно заклинание. Точечное, меткое и мощное. Он давно его нашел, просто держал, как туз в рукаве. На место Агалиарепта можно было поставить Аббадона. Тот еще мерзавец, но умом тоже не блещет.

Ихор поверженного демона разлетелся по всему лофту, уделывая всех присутствующих, кроме Асмодея, который выставил защитный барьер. Даже Магнус не успел отреагировать, что вызвало недовольное цоканье отца.

— Ты можешь использовать свои способности! — шокированно воскликнул маг, таращась на Принца Ада, способности которого должны были быть ограничены пентаграммой.

Взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к нему. Оставалось только понадеяться, что с шашками наголо не полезут. Потому что Асмодей не станет с ними возиться. Развеет по ветру, как Агалиарепта и дело с концом.

— Ты подловил меня, — хмыкнул он.

Магнус мгновенно начал плести заклинание. Магам требовалось куда больше времени, чем демонам. И Асмодей точно узнал плетение. Мощные чары. Сын точно готовился к его визиту. И это взбесило. В конце концов, Принц Ада — это вам не кроткий агнец. Движением руки он оттолкнул Магнуса, сбив ему заклинание. Был только один способ отомстить этому зарвавшемуся сосунку. Александр. Его возлюбленный супруг.

Асмодей наскоро создал связывающую метку и стал читать заклинание для возвращения в Эдом. Раз его сын так хочет играть по странным правилам, то пусть сам к нему спускается. Все нефилимы и парочка вампиров насторожились, направив на него оружие и клыки. Кучка букашек, возомнивших о себе невесть что. Демон запустил метку в Алека. Только кое-что не учел. Точнее кое-кого. Мелкий паршивец, самый младший из нефилимов, оттолкнул брата, в результате чего метка досталась ему. И когда Асмодея затаскивало обратно в Эдом, вместо Алека за ним отправился Макс.

***

Мгновение и Принц Ада вновь на своем любимом кресле. Все по-прежнему за исключением пары мелочей: книжка не на коленях, а у него под задницей, а еще он здесь не один, у его ног лежит скрюченное от жара тельце, хрипло кашляя. Чертовы нефилимы, хилые создания. Не переносят жар Эдомского пламени.

— И что же мне с тобой делать? — выдохнул он, размышляя.

В конце концов, однажды его сын приперся сюда ради парабатай своего Алека. Уж ради его братца точно явится. А если нет, то избавиться от мальчишки никогда не поздно. Эта мысль стала решающей. Асмодей снял связывающую печать и накинул на нефилима защитные чары, ослабляющие его агонию. Послышались жадные, шумные вдохи. Краснота, смешанная с синевой, начала отступать с лица паренька.

Демон оперся локтем на свое колено и, подавшись вперед, с интересом наблюдал за нефилимом. Примерно также, как матерый натуралист смотрит на бабочку, оценивая стоит ли ее насадить на булавку или оставить, как есть, потому что в его коллекции уже минимум сотня таких же.

— Я убью тебя! — прохрипел мальчишка, отползая и извлекая клинок.

Асмодей рассмеялся.

— Ну, вперед, дорогой. Удачи. И может, фортуна улыбнется именно тебе.

Нефилим хмурился, но подходить не спешил.

— Куда ты нас перенес?

— А разве по удушливой жаре не догадался? — вскинул брови Принц Ада.

— Это… этого не может быть. Иначе я бы умер.

— Твоя правда. Но я, знаешь ли, могущественный. И испытываю странную привязанность к своему первенцу. А ты моя наживка.

Тогда парень сделал то, что показалось ему логичным. Он развернулся и побежал искать выход из дома.

— Только учти, что на определенном расстоянии защитные чары перестанут работать. Удачного побега! — крикнул ему вслед Асмодей, извлекая книгу из-под задницы. Ему еще предстояло найти страницу, на которой он остановился. Отсутствие закладок раздражало. Куда сильнее, чем непослушный, маленький нефилим, который скорее всего сдохнет на эдомских пустошах, если не прислушается к голосу разума. Его брат не был идиотом. Оставалось надеяться, что мелкому досталась не только большая часть внешности Александра, но и его умственные способности.

Асмодей вполне благополучно отыскал нужное место, вложил свою любимую закладку насыщенного фиолетового оттенка. Уже потрепанную от времени, но, что поделать, иногда Принц Ада бывал сентиментальным. После этого демон поднялся, взяв свою трость, и неторопливо направился к выходу. Паренек валялся без сознания на его пороге. Асмодей закатил глаза, сделал небольшой пасс кистью, и нефилим почти мгновенно поднялся в воздух и неторопливо поплыл за демоном. Тот внес глупца в комнату и бросил на небольшой коврик у камина, как собаку.

— Чертовы хлопоты с чертовыми ангельскими отпрысками, — проворчал мужчина, отправляя огненное послание.

Моракс явилась на его зов почти мгновенно.

— Здравствуй, Асм, давно не виделись.

По помещению поплыл пряный запах трав и специй, который всюду сопровождал эту демоницу.

— Сам не ожидал, что обращусь к тебе, — пожал плечами желтоглазый.

Их отношения с Моракс были нейтральными. Он не лез в ее знахарские дела, она не совала нос в его увеселительные заведения. Потому делить власть им не нужно было. А все общение между демонами складывается лишь на основании выгоды.

— Это что? Очередная игрушка для одного из твоих борделей или лот для аукциона?

Асмодей поморщился.

— Нефилим в демоническом борделе? Когда инкубы и суккубы выстраиваются в очередь ради этой работы? Глупо, Моракс, глупо.

Демоница склонилась над пареньком, осматривая его.

— Он слишком слаб. Может умереть.

— Оу, это грустно. Я рассчитывал использовать его кое-для каких целей. Придется придумать что-то другое.

— Я не сказала, что не могу помочь, — блеснула глазами Моракс.

Асмодей вздохнул и спросил:

— Цена?

— У тебя есть один редкий ингредиент, который ты увел у меня из-под носа.

— Я согласен поделиться. Немного. Но не всеми запасами, — поразмыслив несколько мгновений, подытожил Асмодей. — Если тебя устроит, то по рукам.

Женщина смотрела на него вскинув подбородок и оценивая насколько готов раскошелиться Принц Ада ради этого нефилима. Особой ценности мальчишки в его глазах она так и не рассмотрела.

— Идет. Где будет его комната?

У Асмодея, как и у всякого демона, не было гостевых спален в доме. К ним в принципе редко наведывались с добрыми намерениями, подразумевающими взаимную ночевку. Демон взмахнул рукой, открывая лестничный пролет, запечатанный его магией и повторно пустил пацана в полет, пока тот не оказался на его кровати.

— Роскошные апартаменты, — хмыкнула Моракс.

Асмодей же призвал один из флаконов с жидкой, темно-фиолетовой кровью какого-то лишь демонам ведомого существа.

— Твоя оплата, — произнес он, бросая ей склянку.

Демоница ловко ее поймала и посмотрела с благоговейным трепетом.

— Если у тебя есть еще, то всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать, — произнесла она, принявшись колдовать над нефилимом.

— Обязательно это учту, — улыбнулся Асмодей, расположившись на кушетке и наблюдая за действиями своей гостьи. Под ее умелыми руками, мальчишка стал меньше походить на труп.

— Готово, — хмыкнула Моракс. — Только объясни ему, что твоя защита действует на небольшом расстоянии.

— Я объяснял. Надеюсь, урок он усвоит.

— Прощай, Асм.

Тот кивнул демонице и призвал свою книгу из нижнего зала, углубившись в чтение, когда гостья покинула его апартаменты.

***

Парень очнулся часа через полтора. Проснулся, как истинный нефилим, потомок ангельского воинства. Схватился за клинок серафима и вскочил с постели, приняв боевую стойку. Только не рассчитал свои силы и рухнул на пол, как подкошенный. Асмодей отвлекся от чтения, с усмешкой наблюдая за пареньком. Тот сел, но двигаться не спешил, вероятно, мир скакал перед его глазами бешеной каруселью.

— Я же предупреждал тебя, что Эдом опасен для ангельской крови и лишь моя защита поддерживает в тебе жизнь.

— Уж лучше сдохнуть, чем быть рабом демона или разменной монетой.

— А мог бы не тратить целый пузырек крови гарпий.

— Что? — переспросил нефилим, осоловело фокусируя взгляд на Асмодее.

— Как, говорю, тебя зовут, ужас природы?

— Макс. Максвелл Джозефф Лайтвуд.

— Очаровательно. А теперь мы, пожалуй, немного тебя обезопасим.

Асмодей вновь вернул связывающую метку, с помощью которой затащил этого нефилима в Эдом.

— Она не позволит тебе отлучиться на слишком далекое расстояние. Без нее было бы больше свободы, но ты же легких путей не ищешь, верно? А мне нужно будет вернуть тебя Александру в целости и относительной сохранности. Как никак целый пузырек крови гарпий отдал.

— Каких еще гарпий?

— Это не важно. Сколько тебе лет, ребенок?

— Я нихрена не ребенок! Мне шестнадцать. Я почти совершеннолетний.

Асмодей закатил глаза. Жалких шестнадцать лет. Совсем крошечный срок. Особенно на фоне многовековой жизни Принца Ада. Впрочем, нефилимы признавались совершеннолетними в семнадцать. Срок их существования был недолог. Потому они спешили жить, спешили взрослеть.

В этот момент послышалось урчание желудка паренька. Тот смутился от такого громкого звука.

— Ох, точно. Вы же едите. Все время забываю, — проворчал со вздохом Асмодей.

— А ты разве не ешь?

— Не то, чтобы для меня это был вопрос жизни и смерти. Потому я ем от случая к случаю.

Асмодей щелкнул пальцами и в воздухе появился маленький демоненок. Мохнатый, угольно-черный, с круглым телом, короткими ногами и непомерно длинными, тонкими руками.

— Буэр, ужин.

Тот что-то крякнул и исчез, провалившись сквозь пол.

— Кто это? — нахмурившись спросил Макс.

— Мой слуга.

— Он… причудливый.

— А еще неловкий раззява, — фыркнул Асмодей, перемещаясь в сторону небольшого овального столика из темного дерева с массивными резными стульями, обитыми болотно-зеленой тканью с розовыми кувшинками.

Макс колебался лишь мгновение, после чего занял стул напротив хозяина дома.

— Каковы планы на мой счет? — спросил он деловито. — Будете пытать? Продадите? Убьете?

Демон поморщился.

— Как грубо. У вас, людишек, в голове вечно какие-то пытки. А я между прочим сразу предупредил, что за дверь тебе лучше не выходить. Только вот кто меня слушает? А потом во все виноваты создания Эдома. То они вас искушают, то сбивают с пути. Но решения всегда за вами.

— Не думаю, что Магнус так тебя ненавидит только из-за абстрактной неприязни ко всем порождениям ада.

Асмодей неприязненно поморщился, подняв взгляд своих золотых глаз на нахального паренька, который лучился самодовольством и успешной шпилькой. Демон в ответ ласково ему улыбнулся и приподнял два пальца, направив их на нефилима. Тот начал хватать ртом воздух, задыхаясь от пережатого горла.

— Запомни, ребенок, я довольно терпелив. Но всему есть границы. И в нашем случае — это мои отношения с собственным сыном. То, что я спускаю ему — едва ли будет допустимо для кого-то другого. К тому же, — он разжал хватку, позволив пареньку вновь дышать, — я говорил именно о моральном выборе. Что касается убийств или безразличия к жизни примитивных, то этого у нас не отнять. Многие демоны существуют только за счет подпитки простыми смертными. Твое выживание для меня ничего не значит, ребенок. Я, скажем так, поддерживаю достаточный уровень для твоего существования только ради своих целей. И то не уверен, стоит ли подобная морока таких затрат. Это же кровь гарпии, черт подери!

— Да какой еще гарпии? Ты постоянно только о ней и толкуешь.

— Очень редкий ингредиент. Потому что гарпии почти вымерли. Если бы знал, что она запросит, просто не позволил бы тебе тащиться туда. Или позволил бы умереть. В иной раз я не поступлю так расточительно. На что только не пойдешь ради общения со своим первенцем.

В этот момент сквозь стол высунулась черная башка Буэра, на которой красовался поднос с едой, придерживаемые его правой лапой. Он в очередной раз что-то крякнул и ухнул вниз, оставляя на поверхности с гулким стуком трапезу для хозяина и его гостя.

— Угощайся, — жестом пригласил Асмодей.

— А если вы хотите меня отравить?

— О, нет! Ты разгадал мой тайный план! Я же могу сломать тебе шею щелчком пальцев, но мне так хотелось посмотреть на твои муки, что в одно из блюд подсыпали самый медленно действующий яд, чтобы ты пылал в предсмертной агонии ближайшую неделю.

Парень обозленно посмотрел на своего пленителя и приступил к трапезе.

— Приятного аппетита, ребенок.

— Сколько раз повторять? Я не ребенок. Вообще. Еще раз так меня назовешь и…

— И что? — Асмодей вскинул бровь, забавляясь этими невысказанными угрозами.

— Да пошел ты, — буркнул Макс и приступил к трапезе, игнорируя своего собеседника.

Ужин прошел в тишине, потому что демону в целом было плевать на нефилима, а последний продолжал пылать праведным гневом. Даже на земле его воспринимали, как маленького, и Принц Ада сам того не ведая (или как раз наоборот) наступил на больную мозоль парнишки.

Остаток вечера Макс лежал на постели, глядя в потолок и ненавидя своего тюремщика. В особенности за то, что он читал книжку. Спокойно так, невозмутимо. Но физическая усталость, после столкновения с враждебной средой и полнейшей скукой, взяла верх. Нефилим заснул. Разбудил его звук ворчаще крякающего Буэра, который ходил по комнате, собирая разбросанные книги в высокие стопки. Асмодея не было.

Макс поднялся и направился на его поиски по всему дому. Он опасался, что тот сейчас встречается с Магнусом. А парень не мог так подвести свою семью. Не мог проспать все самое важное. Но все помещения оказались пусты. Принца Ада и след простыл. В окно также ничего рассмотреть не удалось. Лишь красное марево адского пекла. Безжизненные пустоши и уродливые демоны. Он начал всерьез размышлять — стоит ли сидеть взаперти. И уже решился попытать счастья, но путь к двери ему серьезно преградили.

— Буэр, что тебе надо? — спросил Макс, хмурясь.

Тот лишь отрицательно покачал головой и указал сухим, крючковатым пальцем в глубь дома.

— То есть ты типа меня не выпускаешь?

Мохнатый демон с белесыми, водянистыми глазами серьезно кивнул.

— Забавно. Только не думаю, что у тебя хватит сил остановить меня.

— Зато у меня хватит, — раздался голос над самым ухом нефилима.

Тот подпрыгнул и отшатнулся в сторону, глядя на Асмодея.

— Где ты был?

— На службе, ребенок. Не все же мне наблюдать, как ты пускаешь слюнки на моей кровати.

— Я. Не. Ребенок! Заруби это себе на носу.

Демон закатил глаза и направился к своему любимому креслу, где его уже ждала книга с той самой фиолетовой закладкой. Садясь, мужчина прислонил трость рядом с подлокотником.

— Хмм… — протянул Макс, — может мне тебя называть Стариком, раз так? Пепел с тебя и так уже тоннами сыплется. Весь дом занесло. Та же трость, морщинки.

Асмодей лишь пожал плечами.

— Как тебе будет угодно.

Макс надулся. Его шпилька не угодила в цель.

— Как долго я здесь проторчу? — спросил он.

— Понятия не имею. Демоны отсюда, как ты понимаешь, выбраться не могут. Так что я жду появления Магнуса.

— А если он не появится в ближайшие лет пятьдесят?

— Молись, чтобы моего терпения хватило на все эти годы. Иначе я сверну тебе шею в один из твоих приступов юношеского максимализма.

— Что?

— Говорю, что ты малолетний хам, не имеющий представления о субординации и разграничении сил. Когда ты в плену у демона, который сильнее тебя, когда ты застрял в Эдоме, то не стоит пытаться гнуть свои правила и угрожать. Но чувства самосохранения у нефилимов нет в целом.

— И что я должен делать по-твоему? Лебезить и целовать твои пятки?

— Как минимум быть вежливее.

— Или лучше вообще с тобой не разговаривать, — предложил Макс.

— Тоже вполне себе адекватная мысль, — поддакнул Асмодей.

И с тех пор они действительно не разговаривали. Целых три с половиной дня. Пока терпение парня не лопнуло.

— Здесь сдохнуть можно от скуки, — пожаловался он.

— Обычно происходит иначе. Сначала дохнут, а потом сюда, — с ухмылкой пояснил демон.

— Серьезно. Как ты выдерживаешь?

— Ну, поначалу я много учился. Поглощал буквально все возможные знания. Но спустя столетия это стало привычкой. Удовольствия от этого я больше не испытывал. Следом были игорные дома и прочие увеселительные заведения, которые я открыл здесь. Но ситуация повторилась. В общем и целом, все примерно одинаково. Новизна сменяется силой привычки, сила привычки перерастает в скуку и монотонность. Тогда я обычно пытаюсь найти что-то новое.

— Например, Магнуса?

— Что?

— Магнус. Сын. Первенец. Эксперимент. Способ избавиться от скуки. Это херовая мотивация для продолжения рода.

— Едва ли меня будет интересовать мнение такого ребенка, как ты.

— В этом твоя проблема. Ты зануда с закостенелыми правилами. Пухнешь тут от скуки, но все равно держишься за какие-то свои традиции или там возраст и опыт. Стоит иногда ослабить удила и позволить себе расслабиться.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — хмыкнул демон.

— Здесь? Понятия не имею. Если бы мы были на земле, я бы посоветовал тебе наведаться в магазин комиксов, попутешествовать по миру, посещая абсолютно все парки развлечений. В каждом городе, куда ты приедешь. Пересмотреть киновселенную Марвел и Стар Трек. А еще звездные войны. И мультсериалы девяностых про супергероев. Еще Историю Игрушек. Поиграть в видеоигры, — Макс тараторил перечисляя, воодушевляясь. Скучая по дому.

Когда он все же заткнулся, Асмодей хмыкнул и произнес:

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты перечислил собственный список, ребенок.

— Ну и? Чем мой список плох?

Демон смотрел на него долгим и пристальным взглядом, после чего переспросил:

— Говоришь, любишь аттракционы?

Макс нахмурился и пробормотал:

— Да, а что?

Асмодей улыбнулся многообещающей улыбкой, но ничего не сказал.

***

— Да иди ты! Это невозможно! — воскликнул Макс на следующий день. Или после очередного сна. В Эдоме трудно было отмерять время и сутки.

— Идем, недоверчивый ребенок, — проворчал Асмодей, цепляя остолбеневшего парнишку за плечо и утаскивая за собой.

Здесь было чертовски жарко, но перед уходом, Принц Ада набросил на него дополнительные чары и дал какой-то амулет. Потому Макс чувствовал себя сносно. Его куда больше интересовало то место, в котором они очутились.

— В блядском Эдоме есть парк аттракционов!

— Вообще-то блядский Эдом в районе красных фонарей, — пояснил тот. — И это не совсем Парк Аттракционов.

— Асм! Ты реально пришел! Поверить не могу. С нефилимом? Что?

— Заткнись и просто делай свое дело, — отмахнулся он от подошедшего демона.

— Ладно, ладно! Раз ты прощаешь мне долг за такую мелочь, то без проблем. Я все перестроил, как ты просил. Следуй за мной.

— Кто это? — прошептал Макс.

— Один должник, — бросил Асмодей, ничего не проясняя.

Их проводили по какому-то тоннелю к небольшой отвесной пещере, после чего провели краткий инструктаж:

— Асм, держи пацана ближе к себе. Иначе он сдохнет. В остальном, все как ты просил.

На лице демона-проводника расплылась такая улыбка, которая не понравилась Принцу Ада. Он полыхнул золотыми глазами, но все же от своей затеи не отказался и создал какую-то странную конструкцию, напоминающую шар для грызунов с сидением на двоих.

— Забирайся, ребенок.

— Имя. У меня есть имя. Макс. Не называй меня ребенком, — проворчал он, занимая одно из мест.

Асмодей закатил глаза, сел рядом и взмахнул рукой, делая этот шар герметичным и подталкивая его к резкому спуску. К счастью, когда шар двигался их сидение оставалось на одном месте, а не вертелось, как в центрифуге.

— Что это? — спросил нефилим, наблюдая как застежки сами обхватывают его грудь, надежно удерживая и не позволяя упасть с сидения.

— Ты же сам хотел аттракционов, — хмыкнул демон, прежде, чем они ухнули вниз.

И этот день стал самым запоминающимся в жизни Макса. Паренек не сказал бы, что запоминающимся в хорошем смысле. Потому что молодой человек никогда так не пугался. А ведь он — нефилим. Охотник на демонов. Воин. Но черт подери, куда все это делось, когда он визжал так, что сорвал голос. Когда в комнате ужасов вместо движущихся чучел тебя окружают демоны страха и просто мелкие, плотоядные страшилища, а дорогу тебе приходится пробивать с боем, вооружившись клинком серафима, это нихрена не весело. Когда во время поездки на крутых американских горках у тебя отрывается кабинка, и ты летишь куда-то, готовый вот-вот разбиться в лепешку, но выживаешь благодаря магии. Когда ты едешь на так называемых водных горках, только вместо живительной влаги под тобой плещется раскаленная лава, которая лижет отделенные защитным полем пятки неприятной горечью. Макс мечтал забыть обо всем этом и сомневался согласится ли посетить парк аттракционов, если вернется в мир примитивных.

— Ну, как тебе, понравилось? — спросил Асмодей, когда они оказались дома. Демон лучился такой самодовольной улыбкой, что Максу было как-то стремно говорить, что это было отвратительно.

— Это… нечто… невероятное, — выдохнул парень, не особенно то и привирая. Потому что пойди еще поищи что-нибудь подобное.

— Отлично. Рад, что тебе понравилось. Может, со временем я их еще немного усовершенствую. Чтобы можно было кататься со внуками.

Макс искренне посочувствовал детям своего брата. Потому мягко сказал:

— Они слишком малы для таких ядреных забав. Да и когда подрастут… нужны крепкие нервы для посещения подобных мест.

— Разумеется! Это ведь пыточная для душ некоторых примитивных. Ее только подкорректировали, чтобы, например, твоя кожа не слезла, пока тебя окунали в лаву или монстры в пещере страха сдерживались извне.

— То есть это была лайт-версия? — вскинув брови поинтересовался Макс.

— Конечно.

— Признайся, ты хотел поизмываться надо мной? — спросил Макс прищурившись.

— Нет, просто развеять скуку.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь в этом.

— Ладно. Это было забавно, ребенок. Ты так застывал или кричал. Один раз даже вжался в мой бок, как испуганный малыш. Это доставляло своего рода удовольствие.

— Ах, ты ублюдок!

— Вообще-то эта должность называется Принц Ада, — хмыкнул Асмодей.

Макс с трудом унял порыв врезать своему обидчику.

— Ты так мило сдерживаешься. Твое желание атаковать легко читается. Что же помогает тебе обуздать собственные эмоции?

— Благоразумие, — процедил сквозь зубы парень. — Можешь насмехаться сколько угодно. Пока можешь.

— Что ж… убедил. Возможно, ты не такой уж ребенок.

— Что?

— Я встречал на своем веку нефилимов. И не только. Сдержанность формируется лишь годами выдержки и упорными тренировками.

— С чего это ты вдруг начал воспринимать меня иначе? Уж не потому ли, что сводил меня на свидание?

— Свидание? — переспросил Асмодей, удивленно. Ему просто хотелось немного развеять скуку. Не более того.

— Когда один приглашает другого в парк аттракционов, заранее готовит все к вечеру, да еще и платит — это считается свиданием.

Демон задумался, можно ли считать прощение карточного долга оплатой?

— В Эдоме подобные правила не действуют, — отмахнулся он, решив не забивать себе голову. — Это все примитивные штучки.

— Потому ты особенно оценил тот момент, когда я не сдержался и прижался к тебе? Потому заставляешь меня спать в твоей комнате, вместо того, чтобы выделить мне свою?

— Ты раздуваешь из мухи — слона. Касательно тактильных ощущений — они всегда приятны.

— Если речь не идет о столкновении твоего носа и моего кулака.

— О, этого ты не сможешь провернуть. Что же касается отдельной комнаты, то твое присутствие меня не смущает. Мне лень расходовать магию и что-то менять в своем доме в угоду какого-то нефилима. Впрочем, если моя спальня так тебе претит, могу предложить камеру в подземелье.

Макс смерил его яростным взглядом, развернулся и ушел. Асмодей же занял свое любимое кресло в гостиной и принялся читать.

Когда несколько часов спустя демон поднялся в спальню, то нефилим беспокойно спал. Весь вспотел, крутился, как волчок, и что-то бормотал. Сначала Принц Ада прошел мимо, не обратив на эти мельтешения никакого внимания. Но затем его осенило. Он мигом подскочил к парню, отбрасывая свою трость и направил потоки магии в голову Макса. Тот выгнулся дугой, распахнув глаза и шаря руками. Парнишка захрипел, вцепляясь тонкими пальцами в полы длинного тренча Асмодея. Он не мог дышать. Пробуждение оказалось слишком резким, от чего сперло в груди. А давление воздействующих на нефилима сил и вовсе вызывало резонанс.

Но мелкий демон кошмаров довольно быстро поддался чарам, покидая голову Макса. Щелчок пальцев и виновник событий распался в прах. Но вот парнишке это не помогло. Он все еще не мог сделать вдох. С пальцев Асмодея сорвался очередной поток магии, пытаясь помочь, но это не дало нужных результатов.

— С твоим телом все в порядке. Это скорее… психосоматика, — пробормотал он. — Просто возьми себя в руки и все.

Но Макс его не слышал, продолжая хрипеть.

— Кто бы знал, что мне придется столько возиться с глупым нефилимом, — проворчал Асмодей, садясь на кровать, рядом с Максом. Он склонился над ним и, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, выдохнул его в рот охотника. Губы демона были горячими, сухими, а поданный им воздух был удушливым и жарким. Асмодей повторил сие действо еще пару-тройку раз, прежде, чем паренек упер ладони ему в грудь, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Я сам. Все в порядке.

На его щеках играл лихорадочный румянец.

— Выглядишь ты все равно паршиво, — пробормотал демон, сканируя тело Макса с помощью магии.

— Все отлично. Сейчас возьму себя в руки. Это просто смущение. Все хорошо. Просто это было похоже на поцелуй, а я никогда не…

Он заткнулся, обрывая себя на полуслове. Злясь, что ляпнул лишнее.

— Забудь. Все хорошо, — проворчал Макс, отстраняя руки, которые все еще упирались Асмодею в грудь.

— Я владею несколькими борделями. Суккубы будут рады помочь тебе с этим. Или инкубы, если твои предпочтения более однозначны.

Нефилим со злостью посмотрел на демона и выпалил:

— Я ни с кем и никогда не целовался не потому что у меня не было возможности. У меня нет проблем с оценкой собственной привлекательности. Просто я не стану размениваться на пустяки, ясно? Мне нужно один раз и навсегда.

Асмодей закатил глаза.

— Это прерогатива короткой жизни. Поверь, ребенок, если бы ты перешагнул через тысячелетия, то понял бы насколько ошибаешься. Не стоит упускать возможность, потому что твой один раз и навсегда может так и не случиться. Или твоя пара предаст тебя. Не бывает вечной любви.

— Это мой выбор, не твой, демон! — прошипел Макс.

— Да на здоровье, — фыркнул Асмодей, поднимаясь.

— Как бы ты не пытался разубедить меня, но я вижу, что ты многие столетия хранишь в своем сердце любовь к своему первенцу. Пусть она эгоистичная и жестокая, но ты иначе и не умеешь.

— Спасибо за урок психоанализа, доктор, — отозвался Асмодей, скидывая свой тренч.

— Скажешь, что я ошибаюсь? — с вызовом спросил Макс.

Демон продолжил раздеваться, решив тоже лечь отдохнуть.

— Скажу, что мой сын этого не понимает. А даже если и понимает, то не принимает, как минимум.

— Это потому, что ты воплощение зла, — пояснил нефилим, но его взгляд скользил по телу Асмодея с нескрываемым любопытством. Вероятно, он никогда не видел, чтобы перед ним так откровенно раздевались. Обычно демон такой привычки не имел. Но сегодня ему хотелось поддразнить паренька.

— Приму это за комплимент, — сообщил Асмодей, оборачиваясь и глядя Максу в глаза.  
Тот отвел взгляд и с преувеличенным интересом завозился, укладываясь обратно на кровать. Это все показалось Принцу Ада забавным. Очень забавным.

***

С той минуты и начались истинные мучения Макса. Потому что Асмодей постоянно оказывался рядом. Он брал его за руку, касался, будто случайно. Вечно нарушал его личное пространство и неожиданно приобрел склонность к излишнему оголению.

Это бесило нефилима, который прекрасно понимал, что демон все делает ему назло. В отместку, он стал рассказывать Асмодею про свои любимые комиксы и мангу. Повзрослев, Макс перестал читать Наруто и продолжение этой истории в виде похождений его сына, выбрав вместо этого более взрослый сенэн типа Кулака Северной Звезды или Невероятных Приключений ДжоДжо. В общем, его гиковская натура пировала по полной, компенсируя отсутствие общения с Саймоном.

Это была самая ожесточенная борьба в мире. Противостояние горячего, как Эдомское Пекло, Принца Ада и нефилима-задрота 80 уровня. При этом каждый делал вид, что все в полном порядке. Что рука Асмодея на колене Макса — это в порядке вещей. Или что демон хотя бы частично запомнил всех обладателей имени ДжоДжо из той манги, а также носителей титула Флэша во вселенной ДС.

Эти забавы позволяли им развеять скуку и, на удивление, сблизили их. Потому что Макс, какие бы цели не преследовал, действительно любил рассказывать о своих любимых героях. А вот Асмодей… его забавляло слушать парнишку. Видеть, как загораются его глаза. Чувствовать его смущение.

Магнус все не появлялся и не появлялся. Время шло. И единственным собеседником, который был у Макса это Принц Ада, который реже посещал свои увеселительные заведения. Чаще проводил время дома. Привычка много читать у него сохранилась, но ее изрядно разбавляло присутствие нефилима. Их совместные ужины, бесконечные разговоры и касания, которые давно перестали быть случайными и непродолжительными.

В какой-то момент Асмодей просто склонился и поцеловал парнишку. Тот застыл, как изваяние, быстро моргая и ошалело глядя на демона. Этот поцелуй был настойчивым, несколько жестким, но не грубым, терпеливым. Сухие губы Асмодея мягко касались губ Макса. Снова и снова. Пока тот не поддался этому пьянящему безумию. Прикосновения демона отдавались непривычными ощущениями. Это была смесь чего-то запретного и желанного. Собственные барьеры, выстроенные принципами и законами сумеречных охотников, трубили тревогу и велели оттолкнуть мужчину. Но позывы тела, собственные желания и ощущения, буквально молили продлить мгновения еще хотя бы на секунду.  
Асмодей же властно положил ладонь на лицо парнишки и, надавив подушечкой большого пальца на подбородок, начал целовать Макса иначе. Глубже. Жарче. Вырывая стон наслаждения от соприкосновений двух языков. И этот звук, вырвавшийся из груди нефилима, словно вернул ему крупицы разума. Охотник оперся ладонями в грудь демона отталкивая его.

— Прекрати! — велел он, отползая подальше, пока не уперся спиной в противоположный подлокотник дивана, на котором они сидели. — Не делай так больше. Никогда. Слышишь? Никогда. И… свяжись уже с Магнусом. Я хочу домой. Где его черти носят?

Парнишка был напуган. Его сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее. Красивые глаза широко распахнуты, пухлые губы слегка приоткрыты и блестят. Асмодей посчитал, что если бы Макс по-настоящему не хотел этого, то он бы оттолкнул его с самого начала. Он бы вышел из комнаты, если бы злился. А подобное поведение присуще тем, кто хочет увидеть дальнейшее развитие событий. Тем, кто ждет действий от партнера. Потому Асмодей схватил его за лодыжку и потянул на себя.

— Что ты дел…? — воскликнул парень, но не успел закончить своей фразы, потому что демон поцеловал его в очередной раз.

Асмодей никогда не задумывался о своем отношении к этому нефилиму. Просто воспринимал его как должное. Ну есть и есть. Ну уйдет и уйдет. Потому он пропустил тот момент, когда Макс начал вызывать в нем такое желание. Впрочем, Принц Ада не отрицал и тот факт, что он давно не посещал публичных домов и не сбрасывал стресс. Возможно, потому его так тянуло сейчас к этому пареньку.

Такому нежному, невинному. На фоне его добродетелей желания Асмодея казались чем-то грязным, отвратительным, а от того желание лишь разрасталось. Демону по природе своей хотелось все портить, осквернять. И именно это он и собирался сделать. Целуя парнишку, изучая его рот своим языком, стискивая бледные запястья, касаясь нежной кожи на шее. Хотелось, чтобы каждая клеточка Макса была отмечена им. Кричала о том, что он принадлежал Асмодею. Отдал ему свое тело. Свою чистоту и невинность.

Но помимо прочего, Принцу Ада очень хотелось доказать пареньку, что его глупые мечты о том, что есть возможность встретить кого-то один раз и на всю жизнь — чушь собачья. Самая настоящая ерунда. Ересь, с которой он сможет распрощаться после того, как Асмодей сделает его своим. Это желание было похоже на идею фикс. На помутнение, от которого разум отключался, оставляя на своем месте лишь чистое желание и похоть.

Что же до Макса, то он пытался протестовать в самом начале. Только делал это слишком мягко и податливо. В конце концов, он был сумеречным охотником и мог применить силу, мог сражаться, мог хотя бы укусить своего обидчика. Но вместо этого он говорил: «Нет», подставляя свою шею для поцелуев и укусов. Он выгибался в спине, сладко постанывая, а потом встряхивал головой и просил отпустить. Бедный, растерянный мальчик. Мальчик во власти своих собственных желаний и страстей. Мальчик, в котором борются остатки его принципов с уступчивостью самых сокровенных фантазий. Его отказы были своего рода психологической защитой. Механизмом, который позволит сказать, что он был против. Что он заявлял об этом. И плевать, что после этого он обвивал бедра Асмодея собственными ногами, умоляя не останавливаться. Плевать, что он царапал спину своего любовника, постанывая от его действий. Плевать, что он просил еще снова и снова. Плевать на все. Потому что это будет только потом. А сейчас были лишь они и их греховные желания. Их стремление друг к другу. И похоть. Ослепляющая, пьянящая похоть, которая могла зародиться между теми, кто проживает под одной крышей и проводит много времени только друг с другом. Похоть и наслаждение. Наслаждение и воплощение фантазий. Реальность отступила, оставив лишь их двоих. Их жадные души, их ненасытные тела, их пылающие сердца, торопливо отбивающие ритм и время до момента их пробуждения от этого безумства. До момента осознания произошедшего. До момента долгожданного появления Магнуса Бейна.

***

— Асмодей! — громко позвал маг, в очередной раз осматривая комнату, заваленную книгами.

— Не стоит так вопить, мальчик мой, — раздался голос демона.

— Где он?

— Агалиарепт? Вновь в Эдоме. Ты же знаешь дурацкие правила: умершие в мире смертных демоны возвращаются сюда. Но я лишил его части сил, и с должности его уже сместили. Так что вам не о чем волноваться, — хмыкнул он. — Но что мы все о делах, да о делах? Не обнимешь отца?

— Ты никто для меня! И никогда не станешь мне отцом. Ты лишь использовал меня, — прошипел Магнус, кипя от гнева. Как обычно. Ничего нового. Конечно, временами сын его жутко бесил, но в целом Асмодей считал подобное отношение отличным началом. Если бы Магнус ничего к нему не чувствовал, то было бы куда хуже. А так — от любви до ненависти. И подобные вспышки ярости — это лишь отблески его обиды. Когда-нибудь тот успокоится. И все между ними будет иначе. Тем более, что Александр хорошо влияет на Магнуса. Как успокоительное. Бейн стал уравновешеннее, увереннее в себе. Такими темпами рано или поздно, они доберутся до перемирия и взаимного признания.

— Где Макс? — не столько спросил, сколько потребовал маг.

Асмодей хмыкнул и развел руками, ничего не говоря. Когда ты являешься с какими-то вопросами или просьбами, то следует вести себя вежливее, если рассчитываешь получить ответы. К тому же Магнус прервал их. И одно дело Принц Ада, способный привести себя в порядок щелчком пальцев. И совсем другое мальчишка, которому нужно время, чтобы одеться и переварить произошедшее.

— Говори, куда ты его дел? Чего ты хочешь за него?

Демон посмотрел на сына каким-то долгим, нечитаемым взглядом, после чего произнес:

— Забирай, если найдешь. Я не возражаю.

В этот момент послышались легкие шаги позади Асмодея.

— Макс! — воскликнул Магнус, стремительно приближаясь к парню и заключая его в объятия. — Как ты? Он сделал с тобой что-нибудь?

Принц Ада обернулся и с интересом смотрел на нефилима. Ему был любопытен не столько ответ на заданный вопрос, сколько реакция этого охотника на произошедшее между ними. Но Макс упорно избегал взгляда желтых глаз. Он не смотрел ни на Магнуса, ни на его отца.

— Все хорошо. Все хорошо, Маггс. Тебе не о чем волноваться. Просто… забери меня домой.

Маг посмотрел на Асмодея, словно тот намеревался преградить им путь, но демон ничего не говорил, никак не возражал. Только стоял и не сводил глаз с Макса.

— Тогда пойдем, — подытожил маг, утаскивая парнишку за собой.

— До встречи, сынок, — спокойно попрощался Асмодей. — Приятного возвращения домой, Макс.

Нефилим лишь прикусил губу и с явным усилием сдержался, чтобы не посмотреть на своего любовника перед уходом.

Когда они вышли за порог и чуть отдалились, Магнус принялся создавать портал домой. Когда огненные нити уже вытягивали их из Эдома, охотник заметил, как на его коже сгорают защитные и связывающие с Асмодеем чары.

***

Макс вспоминал Асмодея. Вспоминал все произошедшее в Эдоме. И если в самом начале он объяснял свою странную зависимость от этого демона так называемым Стокгольмским синдромом, оправдывал свою слабость свалившимися на его голову обстоятельствами, то теперь, спустя год, он не знал, как объяснить то, что их связь все еще крепка. Точнее даже не связь. Его чувства. Чертовы, гребанные чувства.

Макс ненавидел себя за них. Ненавидел свою слабость. Свою одержимость. Пытался ее игнорировать. Пытался забыть. Он даже пытался заняться сексом с кем-то, но в последний момент просто послал все куда подальше. Потому что он не хотел никого другого. Не желал ничьих прикосновений. Вспоминая такие же, как у Магнуса, желтые глаза. Жуткий, стервозный характер Асмодея, который обожает прикидываться паинькой, но при этом, ухмыляясь, изводит своих собеседников.

А самой противной была та боль, которая тупыми ударами отдавалась в такт биению его сердца. Кто он? Нефилим. Сумеречный охотник. Самый обычный мальчишка. Ничем не примечательный. Разве что своей склонностью к случайным поджогам. Он один из тысяч, если не миллионов. А у Асмодея в распоряжении лучшие вертепы Эдома. И огромный жизненный опыт. Тысячелетия! Разве может кому-то настолько древнему и мудрому понравится идиотский мальчишка с комиксами вместо мозга?

Потому он предпочел сосредоточиться на охоте. День за днем. Час за часом. Тренировки, миссии, постоянная занятость. Только это помогало Максу не чувствовать, как его сердце рвется на куски. Кто бы мог подумать, что один единственный раз способен так привязать его к Асмодею. Впрочем, Макс понимал, что дело не только в этом. Демон был умен. Очень умен. И забавен. С ним было весело спорить. Весело проводить время. И ощущалась какая-то расслабленность. Защищенность.

В какой-то момент, паренек набрался смелости и спросил у Магнуса, почему тот влюбился в Алека, что могло зацепить восемьсотлетнего мага в самом обычном нефилиме? И тот пространно рассказывал о честности, которой так не хватало в его жизни, и о любимом сочетании. Это все было невероятно мило, только нихрена не помогало Максу. Потому что ничего не объясняло.

В какой-то момент, когда парень был в лофте, то прямо посреди комнаты с характерным хлопком появился демон. Нефилимы мгновенно схватились за луки, а Магнус призвал магию, готовый к схватке.

— Стойте! — воскликнул Макс, опуская тетиву и с интересом глядя на знакомое, нелепое тело. Буэр покрутил головой, заметил нужного ему охотника, побрел к парню и протянул ему руку.

— Нет, не делай этого! — закричал Магнус, но было слишком поздно. Раздался очередной хлопок и нескладный демон, вместе с Максом, исчезли из лофта.

***

— Асмодей? — глядя во всем глаза произнес Макс. Недоверчиво, с сомнением.

— Во плоти, — хмыкнул демон, сверкая своими невероятными, золотыми глазами.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Как смог выбраться из Эдома?

— Я забрал часть сил Агалиарепта, помнишь?

— То есть ты… ты можешь проникать в этот мир?

— Не то, чтобы мне это так легко давалось, но вот я здесь.

Макс закусил губу размышляя. В его голове клубились тысячи мыслей и еще больше вопросов.

— Но почему никто не знает? Почему твою магию не засекли?

— Я не пытаюсь захватить мир, не убиваю примитивных. В общем, стараюсь не привлекать внимания нефилимов и Верховного Мага Бруклина.

Парнишка лихорадочно размышлял, борясь с желанием тут же сообщить обо всем брату и крепко обнять Асмодея. Прижаться к нему. Почувствовать этот странный запах гари и серы, смешанный с чем-то мужским, терпким и приятным. Но Макс понимал, что у него нет права на это. Они друг другу посторонние.

— Зачем тогда ты привел меня сюда? Ты же понимаешь, что я все им расскажу. Они узнают.

Демон вскинул брови и произнес:

— Кто я такой, чтобы запрещать тебе что-либо делать.

Макс мешкал. Он понимал, что Асмодей играет с ним. Насмехается, как делает это обычно. И к чему-то клонит.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — попросил он, закрыв глаза.

— О чем ты, Максвелл?

— Я не понимаю тебя. Не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь? — выпалил парень, глядя на Принца Ада. — Тебе нужен Магнус или Алек? Давай я им позвоню и назову адрес. А дальше сами уж разбирайтесь. Хочешь что-то спросить или сказать? Просто сделай это, черт бы тебя побрал!

Асмодей пожал плечами.

— Хотел побеседовать со своим приятелем. Сколько мы с тобой не виделись? Наверняка, тебе есть, о чем мне рассказать.

— Ты рискуешь всем тупо ради пустой, светской болтовни? К чему ты клонишь, Асмодей? Что хочешь услышать от меня?

Но демон не ответил. Он легонько улыбался уголками губ. И это его выражение лица. Такое бывает у победителей. У тех, кто уже давно получил все, что только хотел. В этот момент Макс подумал, что Асмодей решил закрепить свой успех. Желает услышать подтверждение того, что глупый нефилим влюбился в него.

— Год. Мы не виделись целый год.

— Ты теперь совершеннолетний. Поздравляю. Ребенок, который больше не ребенок.

Макс кивнул в ответ, подтверждая слова о своем возрасте.

— И как цель всей твоей жизни? Встретил того, с кем хочешь провести все отведенные тебе годы?

Парень долго, почти не мигая, таращился на демона перед собой, после чего ответил:

— Да, встретил.

Казалось, вся спесь слетела с Асмодея. Он не рассчитывал услышать подобный ответ.

— Поздравляю, Максвелл.

Охотник не выносил, когда его называли полным именем. Но Асмодея он не одергивал. Он был готов слушать его снова и снова, пусть даже из уст демона сыплются лишь угрозы и издевательства. Пусть он является Принцем Ада, пусть это эгоистично, но нефилим был счастлив просто стоять напротив. Стоять и смотреть в эти золотые глаза.

— Не с чем поздравлять, — произнес он.

— От чего же?

— Мои чувства не взаимны.

— А ты раскрывал сердце объекту своей любви, Максвелл? Потому что, не сказав этого вслух, нельзя быть ни в чем уверенным.

— Тебе ли учить меня тонкостям взаимоотношений? — с сарказмом поинтересовался паренек.

— Что плохого в моей кандидатуре? — удивился Асмодей.

— Ты Принц Ада. Демон. Существо, которое не умеет любить. Ты не способен на это, — почти прокричал Макс, едва сдерживая рвущиеся из груди рыдания. Они душили его. Рвали глотку. Потому что одно дело страдать в одиночестве, зная, что объект твоих воздыханий заперт в Эдоме, и совсем другое стоять напротив, смотреть в глаза и вести беседу.

— Здесь ты ошибаешься, Максвелл. Такие как я способны чувствовать. Полноценно. Даже любить. Пусть не так, как это делают люди, но разница не в самих чувствах, а в менталитете и культуре. Мы смотрим на мир по-разному.

Эти слова буквально выдрали из Макса все потроха. Словно Асмодей пробил ему брюхо рукой и намотав внутренности, болезненно и медленно выуживал их из живота несчастного нефилима. А все потому, что они давали надежду. Бессмысленную, идиотскую надежду. Отношения с представителем своего пола порицались в их обществе. Отношения с нежитью тем более. Но с гребанным Принцем Ада! Да его самого на лоскуты порвут. Причем в первом ряду будут стоять Алек с Магнусом. Которые могли бы принять его ориентацию или чувства кому-то не из среды сумеречных охотников. Но Асмодея они ненавидели всем сердцем. А если даже близкие отвернутся от него…

Что за идиотские мысли? Можно подумать, у него был хоть какой-то шанс. Можно подумать, что тот их единственный раз что-то значил для демона. Можно подумать…. Нет, можно смело утверждать, что Максвелл Лайтвуд полный идиот. Влюбленный хренов идиот, который разревелся прямо перед Асмодеем. Будь оно все проклято!

Он закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь сдержаться. Пытаясь взять себя в руки. Но рыдания с хрипом вырывались из его горла. Глаза застилала пелена из слез. Боже, какой же он жалкий. Как его только угораздило влюбиться в демона. За какие грехи?

— Успокойся, ребенок. Все хорошо, — произнес Асмодей, заключая его в объятия. И от этого стало только хуже. И Макс даже не знал, что вызывало очередную волну истерики — это идиотское обращение «ребенок» или неожиданная нежность горячих пальцев. Нежность, которую его предательское тело все еще помнило с момента их первого раза. Его единственного раза, потому что во все прочие попытки процесс особо не сдвинулся с места.

Когда Макс более-менее успокоился, он оттолкнул демона, отступая на несколько шагов.

— Не надо… Так… только хуже, — сбившимся голосом произнес он.

— Хуже? — переспросил Асмодей.

Нефилим коротко кивнул, не вдаваясь в подробности. Они оба молчали. Демон смотрел на него как-то странно, изучал. А Макс старался окончательно прийти в себя, чтобы вернуться домой.

— Если ты вдоволь повеселился и готов вернуть меня обратно, то просто сделай это.

— Уверен, что хочешь того, о чем просишь? — голос Асмодея был каким-то испытывающим.

Макс растерялся. Он не хотел уходить. Как бы больно ему не было — он желал остаться. Но понимал, что в этом нет смысла.

— Зачем ты позвал меня? — вновь повторил свой первоначальный вопрос нефилим. Только теперь в его голосе звучало не любопытство, не интерес. Надежда. Чистая человеческая надежда.

— Хотел увидеться и поговорить.

— И все? — давил Макс.

— Да.

— И никаких попыток предложить продолжить то, на чем нас прервал Магнус год назад?

Чистая провокация. В первую очередь для самого Макса. Но Асмодея тоже задело. Он удивленно смотрел на нефилима.

— Ты разве не делаешь это только с тем, в кого ты влюблен? — спросил демон.

Шах и мат. Ловушка захлопнулась. Макс попался. Но решил быть твердым. Решил сказать.

— Да, — выдохнул он, прикрыв глаза. — В этом смысле ничего не изменилось.

— И если я предложу тебе разделить со мной ложе. Ты согласишься?

Вот оно. Контрольный в голову. Финальный аккорд. Вишенка на торте. Когда все завуалированное становится очевидным. Но в его положении поздно было пасовать. Макс открыл глаза и хмуро посмотрел на Асмодея.

— Я соглашусь, — сорвалось с его губ.

И сердце пустилось вскачь. Громко, быстро, подгоняемое адреналином.

Демон улыбнулся ему. Мягко, не насмешливо. Почти нежно. И протянул руку.

— Идем, Максвелл, — позвал он.

И нефилим согласился. Потому что не мог сказать: «Нет». Потому что это невозможно. Потому что он окончательно влип. Это было больше чем любовь. Какая-то удушливая зависимость. Плевать, что с ним будет. Плевать, что скажет Алек. На все плевать, кроме горячих прикосновений. Кроме мягких губ.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Максвелл, — прошептал Асмодей.

И это стало последней каплей. Парень и сам от себя этого не ожидал, но мир вокруг начал меркнуть. Только безумный стук сердца отдавался в ушах.

Когда же Макс пришел в себя, то молча смотрел на демона, укравшего его любовь. Поработившего его полностью, навсегда.

— Это правда? — робко спросил он, понимая, что даже если ему солгут, то он этого все равно не поймет.

— Правда. Иначе я бы не выбирался в мир смертных, где сидел бы в захолустье, маскируя свою силу. Не приглашал бы тебя сюда.

— Может… может, это твой способ подобраться к Магнусу.

Асмодей тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты глупый ребенок, если считаешь, что наши чувства хоть как-то повлияют на мои отношения с сыном. Скорее наоборот.

Макс притянул к себе демона. Даже если это сладкая ложь — он на все согласен. Лишь бы быть рядом. Лишь бы иметь возможность прикоснуться. Потому что это было чем-то большим, чем любовь. Какая-то физически и ментально обоснованная потребность. Зависимость. Словно его поработили. И только это было важно. И пусть весь мир катится к черту, прихватив с собой Эдом. Главное только они. Только то, что между ними. И пусть это мгновение растянется на вечность. Вечность, созданную для них двоих.


End file.
